


I'm Staying

by herecomestroublr



Series: A Day in the Life of Starco [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, post-confession, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: It had all gone so fast really, halfway through freshman year Marco and Star realised they liked each other. It was honestly a horribly awkward experience for both of them. Star knew she liked Marco, but didn’t want to ruin their friendship because he was dating Jackie. Then Marco thought he like Jackie, but kept comparing her to Star. It didn’t help that every time they went out at night, the moon would flash red and he would think of Star and leave promptly after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 5-7-2018 edit: one day I will finish the smut, i swear. I SWEAR! but for now imma change the rating bc this is a fluffy fluffy fic. 
> 
> i also fixed the format for easier reading and to reflect my new style of writing

All was quiet in the Diaz household the 4th to last night of senior year. Star’s room was packed, her portrait on the wall downstairs, and two teenagers sat silently at the foot of her gigantic bed. This was it. Star was leaving in four days; 96 hours, 5760 minutes, 345600 seconds.

It had all gone so fast really, halfway through freshman year Marco and Star realized they liked each other. It was honestly a horribly awkward experience for both of them. Star knew she liked Marco but didn’t want to ruin their friendship because he was dating Jackie. Then Marco thought he like Jackie but kept comparing her to Star. It didn’t help that every time they went out at night, the moon would flash red and he would think of Star and leave promptly after.

At the beginning of sophomore year, they began dating. It was even more awkward than the realization phase. Breaking up with Jackie was surprisingly natural. They stayed close friends, and Jackie later came out as a lesbian. A win-win really. But when Marco and Star actually started to _date_ , neither of them knew how to act. Did they continue to do friendship things? Did they have date nights? Did they have to do lovey-dovey things? It was all really confusing. It was only when Marco’s parents intervened, did they learn they didn’t have to change anything about their relationship.

After that everything just went so _fast_. One day they were blushing as they held hands for the first time on their way to school, or had their first kiss by accident when Marco fell on Star after a battle, or even their first time having sex(It was really hilarious because Marco had no idea what to do or how to act and ended up getting Jackie on the phone for advice. Star and Jackie wouldn’t let him live it down.); and then next they were taking finals, and celebrating when Star got a C- on her first two.

So fast, that the day Star would leave was almost upon them. 

“So…” Star’s voice broke the silence, choked up with emotion and lack of use.

“Yeah…” Marco chuckled awkwardly. “When….” He coughed. “When are your parents getting here?” Marco asked. 

“They should be here soon. They wanted to oversee my preparations for graduation and leaving.” Marco nodded leaning back on the bed, before sighing angrily and plopping back.

Star jumped and glanced nervously at Marco. She knew he was frustrated. Not at her, but the whole situation that they were in. She was frustrated too, really. Earth was an _amazing_ place. Star especially loved (insert some cool-ass shit or adventure thing). Sometimes though, she did miss her home. Yes, Mewni was still in the medieval ages; yes, they didn’t have modern plumbing or electricity; and yeah, it was a really, _really_ cruel place to live; but Mewni was still the place she was from. Her childhood. Her home.

But even so, she also loved earth. Star didn’t want to leave so suddenly when she had a whole life; a boyfriend. God, Marco would be devastated. _Marco._ She thought, looking towards him. His hands were fiddling nervously as he looked around her room. So many memories. Reaching out her hand, Star gently grabbed one of her boyfriend’s hands and held it to her face.

Closing her eyes, Star leaned into the touch as his other hand went to grasp her other cheek. Star opened her mouth as if to say something, and Marco scooted closer, leaning their foreheads together. 

“Star…” Marco whispered. Star replied by wrapping her arms around Marco. “I’m going to miss you so much…..” He let out a choked sob, which Star muffled with a kiss.

What had slowly started out as gentle pecks, soon became much more passionate and desperate. Star had climbed into Marco’s lap and clung desperately to him as their mouths melded together. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, and his arms held snugly against her back. Usually, a make-out session between the two was calmer and sweeter, but this was not that. This was scared and desperate; the emotions of two people in love who were about to be ripped apart at the seams.

Interrupting the desperate make-out was the sound of the doorbell, and the neighing of warnicorns. Pulling away with a gasp, Star wiped her face and neatened her hair. 

“I’m going to great them. Mom will be mad if I’m not down there soon.” Marco, disheveled and blushing, nodded as Star pecked his lips once more before disappearing downstairs.

This was it. Face Star’s parents and say goodbye to his girlfriend. Yeah, they could visit, but Marco didn’t have a pair of dimensional scissors. Plus, Star would be busy with training. 

“A queen’s job is never done!” He quoted in a snarky impression of Queen Butterfly. Groaning, Marco stood and fixed his appearance. “I should probably go join them….” He mumbled toward Star’s mermaid; who proceeded to attack the glass in his direction. God, he hated that thing.

Walking down the stairs, Marco could hear his mother’s voice. 

“Yes, they have grown quite close. Would you like something to drink?”

“No thank you, I shall be fine.” Was the regal reply. Finally, at the bottom, Marco’s hand clenched the banister when a step creaked and everyone turned to him. 

“Marco! Where have you been, Mijo? We’ve been talking about you!” Angie Diaz loudly stated.

“I was finishing the box I was packing for Star.” He lied, giving Star a glance and a ‘play along’ in sign language. He had made her learn ASL, but that’s another story.   
“Yeah, we were trying to figure out what to do with the mermaid,” Star added. King Butterfly opened his mouth and started to say, 

“Mermaid? When did you get a-”

“You are not taking her back to the castle with you, Star,” Moon said, cutting off her husband. He slumped in his seat and went quiet.

He thought a mermaid would be a great pet. He could even train it as a guard dog! After all, mermaids from Mewni were known to be extremely blood-thirsty and vicious. As River pouted, he watched Marco cross the room to Star who looked deep in thought. She was. Star was thinking about how to word her next phrase. _This can go one of two ways._ She thought gravely. Good or bad; That was it.

Marco sat down beside Star, and all was quiet for a second until, 

“I want to stay, Mom,” Star said calmly; one hand on her lap and the other holding Marco’s, she looked her mother in the eye. Her mother looked absolutely taken aback. All eyes were on Star as she stared down her mother. She looked calm on the outside, but Marco could see and feel Star’s hands shaking; she was nervous.

“Well Star,” Moon started. “I don’t know what to say.” Moon looked to her husband. “Help me!” She whispered. River shrugged and looked away nervously, terrified of his wife’s wrath. 

“I do.” Star gasped as she heard Marco’s voice. What the hell was he doing? _Does he have a death wish?!_ “Excuse me Your Majesty, but I think it’s best for Star. She never wanted to be Queen; she probably never will to be honest. At one point she was actually willing to kill and break the law so she wouldn’t have to be Queen.” Star blushed and squeezed Marco’s hand; she remembered how embarrassing that was. “In all honesty, she’s happier here. Star learns new things every day, we go on adventures, hang out with friends, or even practice magic. Star’s really good at it now, and she lets me use her wand.”

Marco pulled said wand out of his pocket. There wasn’t a real difference from how it looked when Star held it. As she grew, the wand matured with her. The heart on the end still remained, but the wings were gone and the handle was a smooth gold. But when Marco held it, the only addition was a black karate belt tied near the top.

“She’s actually been teaching me how to use magic,” He smiled bitterly. “So I could ‘have a piece of her with me always’ when she left.” Marco quoted and sighed as he put the wand back in his pocket. Glancing to where his parents were, he noticed they were gone. They had probably sensed the mood and went for ‘refreshments’. Moon and River just stared at Marco as he said all of this; they had never known, just assumed.

“And lastly, I love Star.” Marco looked lovingly at his girlfriend, and she looked back at him with a smile and tears in her eyes. “And she loves me.” He whispered. 

“I can’t be with him on Mewni.” Star finally said while turned to look at her parents. “And earth,” She paused, searching for words. “Earth is my home now. Mewni will forever be my home, but so is earth. So I can’t leave. I _won’t_ leave.” Star looked at her parents as they had a silent conversation on glances and looks. Finally, after a few minutes, Moon sighed.

“Star, you know we’ve always wanted what’s best for you.” Star nodded.

“And we love you dearly,” Moon nodded at her husband and continued. 

“So, you can stay. You don’t have to be Queen.” Footsteps were heard pounding into the room in the silence that followed. Angie and Rafael Diaz stood near the kitchen, eyes wide and stances stiff. 

“What?” Star choked out. Moon smiled at her daughter. 

“You can stay on earth and be with Marco. But you have to visit your father and I.” A wide smile came over Star’s face as she started bouncing with joy. 

“Really?!” River smiled.

“Yes, my dear.” Squealing in delight, Star launched herself at her parents and tightly hugged them both. 

“ThankYou!ThankYou!ThankYou!ThankYou! Thank you!!!” Her parents laughed at their daughter’s actions.

Meanwhile, as Star spoke with her parent’s, Marco spoke with his. 

“This is okay, right?” Rafael laughed and rustled Marco’s hair, who immediately went to fix it and whined. “Daaaaaaad! I’m 18!” Angie giggled at the actions of her husband and Marco. 

“Yes, mijo.” She said. “It’s alright. Star is practically part of the family after all!” 

“Si!” Rafael said, nodding his head enthusiastically. Angie then smirked and leaned in close to her son. Whispering, she said, 

“Just come to me when you want to propose, and I’ll help you pick out a ring!” Marco furiously blushed. 

“MOM!” She just smiled innocently and gestured behind her son. He gave her a look as he heard the sound of his name being screeched. 

“Marco!” Turning around, Marco was just in time to catch Star as she jumped at him. 

“Woah!” She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her thighs upon his hips. 

“I GET TO STAY!!” She screamed before grabbing his cheeks and sloppily kissing him. Slightly surprised and embarrassed at first, Marco froze; his eyes on their parents. River and Angie gave Marco a thumbs up, while Moon and Rafael turned their spouses towards the door. 

“Goodbye, Star! Your father and I will be back for graduation!” Moon called out. The sound of a door closing was heard, and both pairs of parents were gone. It was with that sound, that Marco held Star by her waist and spun her around, laughing the whole time.

“You get to stay!” 

“I get to stay!” They laughed as Marco spun around one more time with Star in his arms, before bringing her in for another kiss. She grabbed his cheeks and roughly kissed him before jumping from his grasp. 

“Let’s go out to celebrate!” Star yelled, grabbing her bag from the kitchen table and bolting out the door.

Marco wiped his face and smiled, following after his crazy girlfriend.


End file.
